User talk:Angela
19 revisions? I should be able to see some diffs at http://wikis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wiki_sales_pitch&diff=2524&oldid=2523 even if not quite 19. Bug? (Where's Recent Changes?) Kind regards, Robin Patterson 02:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) OK, your note on my talk page answers the first point. I suspected it might be that sort of thing after finding the Recent Changes the hard way. Robin Patterson 05:30, 23 January 2007 (UTC) One of the "standard" skins not showing all essential buttons With my Cologne Blue skin there is NO "participate" section on the left sidebar. (And, incidentally, there's no "plus" sign indicating a new subject for editing a page. Probably other things missing too, in addition to the top-secret ones!) I've had the same trouble on the NZ Wikia very recently, where I complained to the founder that there was no "Help" on the sidebar; he was absent for a while, so I popped into the MediaWiki and moved Help up to the top group; later I looked at the site un-logged-in and saw that everything I could want was there. Other users may have similar problems without the least idea what's wrong and may give up in disgust, which would be a pity. Our most active Genealogy contributor was grumbling about skins the other day. Maybe this is not the best place to discuss the "skins" matter, and you're welcome to move this dialogue; but I think more attention should be paid by Wikia management to the display produced by the standard range of offered skins. I was using Cologne Blue with Wikipedia (partly because it's such a contrast that one realises immediately if trying to edit while not logged in) before I had heard of Wikia. I don't remember whether this sort of problem was evident there. And I don't think it's on all Wikia. Maybe it's a wider issue than Wikia? In case you experts can deduce anything from it, here's my current sidebar on Wiki Wiki's main page (pasted with "br" added): Browse Main Page Content (A-Z) Current events Edit Edit this page Editing help Move this page This page Discuss this page Post a comment Printable version Watch this page Context Page history What links here Related changes My pages My page My talk My watchlist My contributions Preferences Log out Special pages New pages File list Statistics Bug reports Upload file More... Very best wishes! Robin Patterson 05:30, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :The old skins aren't really for general use. They were created years ago before monobook was invented and therefore lack all of the features added in the last few years, such as the editable sidebar, talk page comments, etc. Angela talk 14:37, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Biggest wikis list Hi Angela - I saw the list of Wikia wikis page, and I thought you might be interested to know that the Kingdom Hearts wiki has upwards of 300 legit pages (see w:c:Special:Statistics), so would it qualify for inclusion? I'm not sure if there are other factors, or if the page comes from some list on Central, or if there was a template for adding wikis to that list, so I didn't want to add it in myself. Also, maybe this isn't your expertise, but why does show over 1000 created pages? I just saw this come up in recent changes on Central yesterday, there's no way there's that many redirects and such. Does it count MediaWiki namespace pages or something? Scottch 22:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) *Never mind, it's already on there :( Sorry! Scottch 22:41, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :The stats page includes the MediaWiki namespace, which is all the interface text. (currently ) just counts articles (pages in the mainspace with one working internal link). Angela talk 01:18, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! If the staff got my previous contact, just ignore it. I didn't realize everything when I sent that. I sent another contact saying to ignore it. Thanks again. DragonBallZ 22:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Also, since this wiki is about wikis, would it be ok to create articles about wiki software? DragonBallZ 22:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't want to bother you, but would you mind doing me a couple favors that require sysop rights in order to do whenever you get the time? DragonBallZ 23:16, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::If you don't mind these changes, I would like the Main Page title hidden and the article tab on the Main Page changed from article to say Main Page, and edit on every page changed to edit this page. Are those ok with you? DragonBallZ 00:25, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok. Thanks for your help! DragonBallZ 00:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Another favor :) Is there a way to create a license drop down when uploading images so the appropriate license can be selected? I think that requires creating MediaWiki:Licenses, is that correct? Then would the appropriate templates need to be created? DragonBallZ 01:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Some templates are already created. I will try to get the rest created later today or tomorrow. DragonBallZ 16:01, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::Could you also bold "edit this page"? DragonBallZ 00:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Script I found the Edit this page boldness script here. It goes in MediaWiki:Monobook.css. DragonBallZ 02:53, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok. I've put it here. You may need to Bypass your cache on that page before you see it. Angela (talk) 09:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Thanks. DragonBallZ 17:58, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Wiki about Wikis When I requested for the Wiki, Wiki Advertising, it told me to come here, and they automatically made me an Admin here. So, I'm kind of confused. Is this Wiki inactive? Also, it gave me tips to start my new Wiki. Am I the webmaster here? I'm very confused. Please respond. --Alxeedo111 Oh. Thanks. --Alxeedo111 Page to be checked Bring Creations To Life! doesn't seem to belong to this wiki. Will make a few more lists for this wiki if you want (and if so, can I suggest the possibility elsewhere?) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :That page is not ideal as this isn't meant to be a directory of wikis. Perhaps instead if people make such pages, they could be directed to the forums to tell people about their wiki. What do you think? Angela (talk) 11:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if one already exists, but it's easy to make a new wiki if you'd like to do this. Angela (talk) 09:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Could you get the main page back to the correct version to be protected - I did try and resolve the situation. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Deleting pages Could you delete the pages I 'tweaked-to-highlight' yesterday, on the same grounds as the other one you deleted. (Likewise any other pages I so flag up 'not wishing to take on the admin-ship'). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:45, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you I think you may hear this regularly but since you passed by: I'm really glad you and Jimbo Wales founded Wikia, there are so many things on Wikia that we wouldn't have been able to do on for instance Wikipedia (eg. creating fictional words, documenting in-game statistics, etc.). Also, I believe you're the one who had the idea to start "Helpers" — thanks for that too ^- ^ I really agree that internationalisation is important for a community as big as this... many users have been glad they could give feedback and get support in their own language. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月04日、12:38:49